I Know It's Wrong
by Rainbow-Unicorn-Of-Awesome
Summary: "This is wrong. Mello knew that it was 100% wrong. Yet despite the wrongness, why did it feel so right?" Thirteen year old Mello faces a situation that he would rather not talk about. What happens when Matt finds out?
1. Chapter 1

This was wrong. Mello knew that it was 100% wrong. Yet despite the wrongness, why did it feel so right?

Thirteen year old Mello stood before the larger than normal bathroom mirror with his hands were on either side of the sink. It was a rare event to have the bathroom unoccupied, seeing as he did live in an orphanage. Though, the unoccupied bathroom wasn't nearly as unusual as his outfit.

Mello stood in the bathroom, nearly naked, in orphanage provided jeans and white sock clad feet. He wasn't wearing a shirt. His black baggy black long sleeve was clutched tightly in his hand. But he did wear another article of clothing, a white training bra with a single bow in the middle to be exact.

Mello started at the mirror's reflection. Was this why his mother had given him away to this horrible orphanage? Did she intend to have him suffer for who he was? To not be accepted? Was this why none of the other kids liked him? Except for Matt... No. Mello did not want to think of Matt.

Mello did not want to think of the rusty haired boy with the odd goggles. The same boy with the striped shirt, the unusual vest and who was always playing a video game. The same boy who was his friend: his only friend. The same boy who didn't know of his predicament. The same boy he was hopelessly in love with.

Mello looked out the window of the orphanage. Children were laughing. Why couldn't he fit in with them?

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Mello! My hand is bleeding from my PS again! I need a Band-Aid so I don't get blood on the buttons!" it was Matt. Mello began to panic. There was no way Matt could see him like this! "Come on, Mello! I've almost reached the 12 hour straight goal!" he began to open the door.

"Matt! STOP!"

Matt paused, "what?"

"Don't come in! I'm indecent!" 'Wow Mello, way to act natural…' he thought.

"... Are you wearing pants?"

"Ye-"

"THEN IM ENTERING!" Matt then pushed the door fully open.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Matt apologized, covering his goggle clad eyes. Mello did his best to cover his chest with his hands. "It isn't right to walk in on young women changing!" Matt then closed the door.

Mello stared at the closed door. 'Guess that could have gone worse.' He put on his shirt and opened a drawer bellow the sink.

"Hey," Mello greeted casually. He handed Matt the Band-Aid, "Thank you."

~~~~~~~~About a Year latter~~~~~~~~

"Ya ready, Mel?" Matt calls through the bathroom door.

"HOLD YOUR HORSES, MATT!" Mello yells back. Matt rolls his eyes and sighs. This was the worst part about living with Mello. She always took so long in the bathroom, but then again don't all girls? "Kay ready!"

The bathroom door opens to reveal Mello in a tight fitting strapless dress. Two bumps stick out against her chest hold up the dress and a pair of smooth legs exits out of the end of the dress. She smirks to show off a hint of makeup, mostly eyeliner. Her hair is its normal Mello length and, like always, is pin straight.

"You look beautiful," Matt compliments. He quickly blushes and adds "not that you didn't before!" It had taken Matt sometime to get used to the new Mello. It would only be about a month before she told the rest of the orphanage. Everyone was accepting, save for a few. Roger had even paid for surgery once he was sure Mello wanted this. As of now, Mello was doing good with the change

"Thanks Matty," Mello slyly replies before strutting to Matt. She snatches his DC out of his hands and begins walking away. "Now let's get going before we are late for the dance. Besides," She turns around and winks "you don't want to lose your girlfriend to anyone, do ya?" Mello giggles and keeps walking.

Matt still stands next to bathroom before running out after his amazingly beautiful trans girlfriend. And his DS, he can't lose that.

**AN: Thank you for reading! This will be the end of "I Know It's Wrong" seeing as this bit was only added because a few people asked. If anyone is confused still, Mello got surgery and became a girl. S/he started dating Matt, who is completely okay with it now! **

**This was also fixed, btw. Mello's outfit was fixed and i added chapter 2 to 3. **

**This story was based off of how everyone usually thinks Mello is a girl.:P**

**Thank you very much for reading!**

**~Gem**


End file.
